elderdragonsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Cobalt Ulphul
Bio The eldest of two brothers, Cobalt lived in a small settlement with his mother and younger brother. His father was never introduced to his children as his mother told them their father ran out on them during their infancy. Cobalt was uncertain of his future until he went on a pilgrimage with others in his hometown as a rite of passage for adolescents. During the pilgrimage, Cobalt stumbled upon a man he didn’t know was his father where he learned about magic and other arcane arts from him. Cobalt became attached to the man as a mentor and his father performed the rider ritual on Cobalt without his knowledge. The pilgrimage continued until eventually his father revealed his true identity where he explained the truth behind his disappearance to which Cobalt had mixed feelings. He had also told Cobalt that he would succeed him which Cobalt accepted and returned home without another word to his father. Several years passed until one day, Cobalt’s spark was activated due to his father’s death and he was reached out by ''Elder Dragon Zurrath'' to commune with him. After meeting Zurrath, Cobalt made arrangements for him to remain near his home while he performed his duties as an Elder Dragon Rider. Cobalt eventually moved his mother and brother to a small village found near the center of ''Silvestris''. Ridership Cobalt learned that Zurrath had been exiled from ''Calnlian''. After discovering the reasoning behind his exile, Cobalt desired to atone for Zurrath so he may tread among the elvish lands once more. King ''Cailu Calnlian'' then requested Cobalt’s assistance during the Calnlian assault on ''Thamtaruhm''. Cobalt agreed to the mission at hand and created an illusionary army that infiltrated the mines of Thamtaruhm which was a feint. The trickery caused Thamtaruhm’s vanguard to go underground to combat the illusions which were quickly discovered to be a farce. While the vanguard unit was underground, Calnlian besieged Thamtaruhm and secured ''Khulot Ironheart'' who was believed to be corrupted. King Cailu lifted Zurrath’s exile thanks to Cobalts efforts in the battle. A time came where ''Elder Dragon Rider Kaiden Armov'' collected a favor owed to him of Cobalt. He instructed Cobalt to travel to an island town named ''Rohndur'' and collect two notable persons, a goliath and a gnome, and bring them back to Kaiden if he could find them. Cobalt traveled to Rohndur on the day Kaiden specified and managed to find the two. He gifted them both ''Lens of Fade Sight'' and explained that they were shackled to the island by a mysterious force in the ''Fade''. The two managed to break free of the shackles and followed Cobalt onto a barge while they traversed in the Fade. Once the group arrived inland, Cobalt guided them to a ''Dragonscale'' fortress where he arranged a meeting between Kaiden Armov, ''Ghrolok Stonecrusher'', and ''Arizu Valbis''. Cobalt was quick to disappear afterwards to tend to his own affairs. During the second commune of all eight elder dragon riders, Cobalt revealed that he was tracking down Zurrath. He wishes to sway Zurrath to their quest in fighting ''Tiamat’s'' resurrection. Cobalt left ''Caelum'' with ''Elder Dragon Rider Merek Uhmil'' in company. The two later recruited the allegiance of their elder dragons to aiding with Tiamat. Three days after the transmutation anomaly occurred, Kaiden hailed the riders to Caelum for a third rider's commune. The time had come for the riders to decide if they should dedicate their efforts towards further prevention of Tiamat's resurgence or prepare to fight her head on. In the end, the riders decided to prepare for a fight. The riders also shared more trivial details of their recent efforts with which Kaiden was ridiculed by ''Elder Dragon Rider Halos Panascon'' about the Phoenixborn. The riders then adjourned from Caelum to prepare a strategy and muster their forces to fight Tiamat.Category:NPC Category:Elder Dragon Rider